Danger mouse's cousin pt2
by amber allen289
Summary: This second part of the story is really kicking it up a sweet noch. Penfold and Aya are on a date night, and they go to the park. Penfold surprise's her with a big question. She is happy and Penfold finally achieved the first step in life and he is taking a big responsability. Danger mouse is proud of them both.


Narrrator:'' Last time in danger mouse's cousin, Penfold see's his cousin and he is in love with her. He find a translation device that professor squalkencluck has made in the past. Thw whole thing did work out perfectly for Penfold because now he can understand her and she can understand him, as long as he keeps the translation device with him at all times, he wouldn't be able to understand her or she wouldn't be able to understand him.'' Aya:'' Danger mouse.'' Danny O'Malley:'' Oui?'' Aya:'' Savez-vous ou' je dois dormir de soir?'' Danny O'Malley:'' Euh, vous savez ce que je vous laisse decider.'' Aya:'' Je pense que je vais dormir sur le canape ce soir.'' Danny O'Malley:'' Pour quoi, you'r aller juste pour obtenir tres incomfortable il toute la nuit.'' Aya:'' Je veux juste vousles gars a dormir dans vos lits ce soir, pas de mal parce que je suis habitue a dormir sur le canape.'' Danny O'Malley:'' Ok, adapter vous- meme.''

Penfold:'' What are you guy's talking about?'' Danny O'Malley:'' We were talking about where she's going to sleep at, and she chose the couch, because she want's us to sleep in our own beds.'' Penfold:'' Oh alright then.'' Narrator:'' After a while it started to get dark, and it was soon time for bed, everybody got ready to go to sleep. Danger mouse hugged his cousin good night and Penfold learned how to say good night in french.'' Penfold:'' Bonne Aya, de nuit.'' Aya;'' Bonne Penfold, de nuit.'' Narrator:'' Ok here's what I was thinking, why did Aya choose the couch and not in anyones bedroom to share half of the bed? Maybe I should stop talking about it and go to bed.''

Penfold:'':(Wakes up and goes to the living room with the translation device.) '' Aya wake up.'' Translation device:( turned to low volume but loud enough so she can hear.) '' Aya, reveiller.'' Aya:'' Huh, Penfold, que faites-vous si tard?'' Translation device:'' Huh, Penfold, what are you doing up so late?'' Penfold:'' I was wondering if we could sneak out for a while and have a date all by ourselves.'' Translation device:'' Je me demand aissi nous pouvions sortir endouce pendant uncertain temps et ont une date tout par nous-memes.'' Aya:'' Mais Penfold, il est 11 heures forte la nuit, je dois dormir un peu.'' Translation device:'' But Penfold, it's 11 o'clock sharp at night, I have to get some sleep.''

Penfold:'' Well then maybe we'll stay out for a couple minutes.'' Translation device:'' Eh bien, peut- etre que nous allons rester pour seulement quel ques minutes.'' Aya:'' Oh d'accord.'' Translation device:'' Oh alright.'' Aya:(Gets up and goes torwards the door quietly, then opens the door to go outside.) Penfold:(Follows her.) '' Wait Aya, I wanted to go this way.'' Translation device:'' Attendre Aya, je vou lais aller dons cette voie.'' Aya;(Follows him.) Penfold:(Picks a rose near the park's garden and gives it to Aya.) Aya:'' Merci Penfold.'' Translation device:'' Thank you Penfold.'' Both:(Laughs and runs torwards the swings.) Both:(Swings the same hieght and speed looking at each other.)

Aya:'' Penfold, ce est la nuit la plus merveilleuse dans ma vie.'' Translation device:'' Penfold, this is the most wonderful night inmy life.'' Penfold:'' I know, and I have somethind special for you too.'' Translation device:'' Je sais, et je dois quel que chose de special pour vous aussi.'' Penfold:(Stops swinging and Aya stops swinging.)'' come here.'' Translation device:'' Venez ici.'' Aya:(Follows him to the parks bright lamps and sits next to a bench.) Penfold:(Bends down on one knee and had a box in his hand.) '' Aya, I love you, the first time I saw you, you were smart and intellegent, you couldn't understand me well, but that's changed. So I brought up a little courage to tell you this now. Aya, will you marry me?''

Translation device:'' Aya, Je t'aime. La premiere fois que je vous ai ve, vous etiez malin et entelligent vous ne pouvait pas me comprendre, mais des that's change. Donc je apporte un pue de courage de vous le dire maintenant. Aya, veux-tu m' eposer?'' Aya:(Gasps and cries tears of joy.)'' Oui, oui, oh Penfold J'taime!'' Translation device;'' Yes, Yes, oh Penfold I love you!'' Penfold:(Hugs her and Aya hugs back.) Both:(Moved forwards with their eyes closed and tried to kiss.) Big Ben:( Turned to 12 O'clock at midnight and rang 12 bells.) Both:(Touched lips at the stroke of midnight with the bells chiming.)

Stilleto:( hiding near the bushes spying on them.) "Oh senior penfold, you have a finally found you'r a true love." Baron Greenback:(On radio station.) ''Idiot, why aren't you coming in to say you've captured them? Fool, get them!'' Stilleto:''I'm a sorry Barone but I can't.'' Baron Greenback:''Why?'' Stlleto:''Because they are in love with each other, Penfold popped the big question on her finger and they are gonna get a married.'' Baron Greenback:''I don't care if they're in love with each other, just capture them so that I can take over the world.'' Stilleto:''No! I quit this job, and I ya probably should have never picked this job when I was a still stupid!'' (Throws the radio into the river.)

Both:(Stops to see what's going on.) Aya:''a c'etait quoi?'' Translation device:''What was that?'' Penfold:''There's someone trying to spy on us.'' Translation device:''Il ya quel qu'un qui essaie de nous espionner.'' Aya:''Comment sais tu-ca?'' Translation device:''How do you know that?'' Penfold:''I could be wrong.'' Translation device:''Je peux me tromper.'' Aya:''Viennent sur Penfold, rentrons a la maison.'' Translation device:''Come on Penfold, let's go home.'' Penfold:(Walks back home with Aya, holding hands.) Stilleto:''Whew, that was a close one. If I ya got caught, then I would have a real argument with Penfold and a that a lovely lady he's gonna marry.''

Both:(Goes back home and goes back to the living room.) Aya:''Alors, ou en etions- nous?'' Translation device:''So, where were we?'' Penfold:(Smiles and goes forwards and resumed kissing her.) ''Oh Aya, I love you so much.'' Translation device:''Oh Aya, je t'aime tant.'' Aya:''Je t'aime Penfold.'' Translation device:''I love you Penfold.'' Both:(Kissed until they both fell asleep.) It's now reached 5 O'clock and the alarm goes off. Both:(Jumps a bit in fright.) Penfold:''Oh no, I've got to change quickly!'' Translation device:''Oh non, je dois changer rapidement!'' Aya:''Oui, moi aussi.'' Translation device:''Yes, me too.''

Narrator:(Yawns and turns off the alarm clock.)''Good morning everyone.'' Penfold:''Narrator, you sleep in that booth!?'' Narrator:''Yes, but just this once.'' Penfold:''Well, you'r alarm clock scared us both awake.'' Narrator:''What do you mean both?'' Penfold:''Uh, oh, forget what I said. Where's Danger mouse?'' Narrator:''Haven't a clue.'' Penfold:''When is Squalkencluck gonna get home?'' Narrator:''In 2 months.'' Penfold:''Good.'' Aya:''Penfold?'' Penfold:''Oui?'' Aya:''Savez-vous comment allumer la douche?'' Translation device:''How do you turn on the shower?'' Penfold:''Hang on.'' Translation device:''Attendre.''(Goes to help Aya turn on the shower.)

Danny O'Malley:''Penfold, where are you?'' Penfold:''In the bathroom chief.'' Danny O'Malley:''Alright, where's Aya? I haven't seen here lately today.'' Penfold:''She's in the shower.'' Danny O'Malley:''Alright.'' Penfold:''Chief, I have something to tell you.'' Danny O'Malley:''What is it Penfold?'' Penfold:''2 weeks ago I said I wanted to go on a date with you'r cousin, and last night we went to the park to swing on the swings, and then I told her to follow me near the park's lamp lights, and I bent down on one knee and then I...I...''

Danny O'Malley:''Yes.'' Penfold:''Oh, I can't keep the truth in much longer DM, I'm sorry but then I popped the big question on her finger.'' Danny O'Malley:(Stands stiff and then he just stood there for a minute.)''Pen-fold.'' Penfold:(Cries and runs away.) Danny O'Malley:''Wait! Penfold come back here please!''(Chases after Penfold and tries to discuss the whole thing to him.) Penfold:''I don't want to talk anymore, she'll know my secret that I told you!'' Danny O'Malley:''She won't know Penfold, besides, she doesn't know what we're talking about because she doesn't understand English.''

Penfold:''Oh, I forget about that.'' Danny O'Malley:''Listen Penfold, I'm very very proud of you both, you marrying my cousin, Penfold, You'll be a little part of my family.'' penfold:''I- - I will?'' Danny O'Malley:(Nods his head yes.) Penfold:''Oh chief, please don't tell her anything.'' Danny O'Malley:(Crossed his heart and hoped to die and stick a needle in his one good eye.) Narrator:''Wait, what! Penfold is getting married, oh my gosh, and I was asleep through the whole marriage thing. Oh in for the next amazing and exciting adventure of Danger mouse.''

Amber:''Hey guy's, what's up? I'm really tired of bending my neck so that I can type the word's, right? I haven't been reading any stories lately because I was in school and I was in town with my dad. This is the ending of this story, I will write more soon, and I'll see you in the next story. Bye!''


End file.
